Deal with the Demon
by AcGap
Summary: Naruto is defeated and makes a deal with the Kyuubi, however the result is all but the same. Please R&R and Read my notes if something is unclear.
1. Deals

**Deals with the Demon.  
**

**Chapter 1: Deals **

He was defeated. Uzumaki Naruto. On the verge of death, he grabs the necklace that the Hokage gave him. _I guess I won't be like you, huh Tsunade-baa-chan?_

He falls to his knees, hand still on the trinket, blood everywhere. His head hurts, and he sheds a tear.

_All my dreams, I've been such a braggart. I can't even accomplish one.  
I couldn't keep Konoha safe. I didn't even make Chunin.  
I couldn't tell Sakura I loved her. I couldn't bring Sasuke back.  
I was such a failure. Ero-Senin, forgive your failure of a godson.  
Dad, wait for me. I'm...coming._

He closed his eyes, and smiled knowing that everything was over. His hand slipped from the necklace and he fell flat on his chest. Face full of tears. When, he appears in his subconscious, and the demon fox speaks to him.

"_**Pathetic boy, see what could have happened if you have just listened to me…  
But I will give you another chance… For keeping me and my power instead of killing yourself with power… I will return you to the time of my sealing, you shall sacrifice your form now, yet you shall live without me in you… But be warned, once this day comes… The same fate will strike… I will kill you…" **_the demon's voice faded completely at the last sentence.

Naruto didn't care anymore, he stood up and reached the seal, but then remembered his Father's face. _Dad, wait for me. _

He peeled the seal off, unleashing a very violent stream of red chakra flowing through him, he was getting weaker though, weaker, weaker until he was on his knees, grasping his stomach since the life is being sucked out of him. _This is the end for me, in this world._

---  
He appeared in front of Minato, who was just about ready to seal the fox. Yet Naruto punched him in the face, and grabbed his arm, sealing the fox in his 16 year old form. Blood gushing out from his mouth and the transformation of his frail body into the fox. He disappeared into thin air with a smile on his mouth, smiling at his father. Not knowing who he was.

_Gone.  
Forever.  
Despair.  
Death.  
Agony.  
Triumph.  
Rebirth.  
Memory.  
Forever.  
Limitation._

Ninja squads appear before Minato after the Demon fox was sealed into 16 year old Naruto, and help him towards the hospital.

---  
It was a day after the invasion of the fox into Konoha, memories were still fresh and Minato couldn't believe what happened. Lying in his hospital bed with nothing but bandages and his trousers, he asks himself unexplainable questions.

_First of all, who was that kid?  
_Yes, he did resemble Minato, yet with that blow to the face, he didn't actually see him.

_Second, how did he appear in front of me?  
_It was extraordinary. He came out of nowhere and he had no chakra, it was a very good jutsu even I can't use.

_Third, I made the seals and gave my chakra, yet why was it him who died?  
_I sacrificed myself, in order to protect Konoha, why am I still alive?

"Be thankful, Minato." Said a familiar voice.

"Sensei..."

"I know what you're thinking, I heard it all from the squad captains." He rested his hand on Minato's shoulder.

"When did you get back?"

"As soon as possible of course!" He smiled.

"Thanks, Sensei." He smiled, his eyes, nose and mouth being only visible.

"Tell me what happened, son. You seem bothered." Jiraiya ordered.

"Well, I'm not supposed to be alive, you see." His mood switched to a more depressed one.

"Who saved you? The first? The second?" he guessed.

"None of them, it was… a boy. A teenage boy with whiskers and all."

"Whiskers?"

"Must be a mark. But he punched me, not being able to see his face, I just remember yellow hair and whiskers. He absorbed the kyubi, leaving me powerless, as everything started to calm down. Squads then took me here."

"I see." He seemed as puzzled as him, more even.

"Sir, I'm sorry but the patient needs his rest." Says a nurse to Jiraiya.

"Hmm.. Alright." He stands. "Get well, and don't think about it much, son." He smiles and leaves.

_Thanks, Sensei._ He smiles to himself, and goes to a slumber.

---  
He dreams about 16 year old Naruto, how he saved the village, and how he earned the respect of everyone. He defeated the so-called "God Realm of the Akatsuki". Everything was difficult to understand. Then sleep consumes him some more.

* * *

Notes: Dudes, sorry if it's hard to understand, but please don't flame. XD  
Okay, to explain it in a nutshell, Naruto (16) dies `cause he was defeated by Pein, then the Kyuubi gives him a chance to re-live his life without the Kyuubi, but when he reaches the exact day he dies, the Kyuubi will return to kill him.

Sorry if it's all messed up, well, it's just the start you'll get it in the chapters to come. Hopefully.

Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's ©.


	2. A Sensei and His Pupil

**Chapter 2: A Sensei and His Pupil.**

_After a month…_

"Sensei." Kakashi called out, approaching the Hokage's desk.

"Hmm?" he was busy writing a report, but still gave his full attention.

"Uh, it's nothing." He left the subject, 14 year old Kakashi, musing on everything that's happened.

"What's wrong?" he stopped writing and looked at him.

"It's… the demon fox." He started.

"What about it?" his expression was undefined.

"I had a dream about it. It was inside of me, so I wanted to know… What is it?" he looked like he was crying.

"Uh, well… you see." He stuttered with a smile. "I was very scared, to tell you." He started. "But I remembered that I am doing this, for the sake of Konoha." He looked up and smiled at him.

"And for your son?" he raised the subject.

"Especially for him, for his future." he got up and left the papers, resting his hand on Kakashi's shoulders and left the office. The paper was Naruto's birth certificate. _Namikaze Naruto._

---  
_On top of the Hokage Office…_

"Hmm... The future, you say?" Minato leans his arms down on the railings while Kakashi sits on the other side, facing outwards.

"Yeah." Kakashi's dull expression still hasn't been perfected.

"But never forget your past." Minato muses.

Kakashi was silenced by the memories that haunted him. He wasn't able to sleep since that day. And even afterwards when Rin just vanished. He was all alone, and there was no one, no one but his sensei.

"Sensei, Arigatou…" he felt so sentimental that he didn't even look at the Hokage, Minato just smiled.

"Come on now, I could feel the rain coming…" Minato leaves and Kakashi follows, the Yondaime then places his hand on Kakashi's head.

"You're doing fine, you just need motivation."

"Where could someone get that?"

"You like books, don't you, Kakashi?"

"Hmm... Now that I think about it, I don't."

"Well, we'll see about that." He patted his back.

--  
_The next day…_

Minato just woke up, seems he has fallen asleep on his desk yet again. _Blast these files, when will they end?_

_*Knock Knock*_

"Ungh… Come in." his voice was still hoarse.

"Minato, sleeping on the job, ey?" his sensei was back with a huge scroll in the rear.

"I have to finish these before 5 PM." He seemed defeated already.

"Hmph, my students could do that in a flash." He crossed his arms and looked at the ceiling.

"I am your student, and I am the _yellow flash_". He sarcastically replied.

"That's why I believe in you." He returned to his normal stance and smiled. Of course being the old pervert he is, it wasn't as awesome as Minato's.

"Thanks, Sensei." He returned to his files and took a glance at his old team picture. _Team Yellow, huh? Those were some damn good times._

"Hey Minato, better get that done fast." Jiraiya said.

"You're the one to talk, you're not the Hokage now, are you?" he jokes.

"Nope, and thank God I'm not." They share laughs. "I have to go, Minato. And what you asked for, is right here." He set a familiar orange book on the table.

"Thanks Sensei." With that, Jiraiya left with a pervy smile on his face. _I'm going to be a huge hit._

Minato grabbed the book and read the summary at the back. _Sensei, such a pervert._ He kept it in his drawer and continued his files.

---

_A bond between student and teacher, something not everyone understands…  
It's a sacred bond, wherein respect and love for the other is manifested.  
Yet, somehow it isn't what you call perfect. It's what you call satisfaction.  
Until one grows, the other can't. That's what I think. They have to grow together…

* * *

_

Notes: Well, there we go, Chapter 2! :D Basically it starts with the history of Icha Icha and its influence towards Minato. Little does he know in the alternate universe, it takes over Kakashi's life.

Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's. ©


	3. Perfect Day

**Chapter 3: The Perfect Day.**

_A beautiful Sunday morning.  
We see the house of the Namikaze's. Everyone still asleep, Naruto cradled in his mother's arms, while Minato in a protective hug to both of them._

Little Naruto reaches for his mother's hair and tugs it gently, Kushina wakes up and kisses his forehead. Still dazed, she falls back into a slumber and snuggles in Minato's arms.

"Good Morning, Love." He whispers to his wife.

---  
During breakfast, Kushina made coffee while Minato cradled Naruto in his arms.

"Such a beauty, isn't he?" Kushina said

"Yeah," from then he grabbed him by his waist with both hands and stared into his blue eyes, while Naruto blinks them and makes the same expression Minato does.

_First was a confused one. _He raised his eyebrow and twitched his nose, while Minato gave him an Eskimo greeting, and Naruto rested his palm on his father's cheek.

Kushina goes behind them and wraps Minato in his arms while kissing his cheek. Minato had his wife and son on his cheek and wished for it to be like this, always.

"Breakfast is ready, hon." She let go, even if she didn't want to and put the noodles on the table, while Minato sat Naruto down on his lap.

"Naruto, these are chopsticks…" he said, breaking them apart, while Kushina smiles lovingly at them. Naruto then tries to reach for the chopsticks while Minato gives it to him, the smile on Naruto's face was absolutely priceless when he held it like drum sticks.

"Kushina, look at our little boy." He gazed lovingly at his son.

"Here," he gave him a new pair of chopsticks.

"Thank you." He cracked them again and ate his noodles, while Naruto interrupted by hugging Minato.

"Waaa…hahaha.." Naruto's baby voice was the purest thing they have heard.

Naruto cuddled and seemed to drift off into a sleep, just as soon as his parents were finished eating, Kushina carried Naruto off to the bed and kissed his forehead, then stood by the doorway staring at Minato, she rested herself on it and crossed her arms after a bit.

Minato moved the chair to look at her when he was just about to stand, she pulled his shoulders down to the chair and kissed him passionately. His expression was shocked at first but he soon cooperated and placed his hand on her cheek while her hands move toward the back of his head.

They break the kiss, fearing that Naruto might wake up and be exposed to the cruel reality of love and adulthood. Instead, she sits on Minato's lap and wraps his arms around her waist while he rests his head on her shoulder.

"What could be a more perfect morning?" Minato starts.

"I love you, Minato."

"I love you too…" he kisses her neck.

--  
_Afternoon._

The Namikaze family visit the Konoha graves, also where most training grounds are held, lucky for them no one was training today.

Minato was wearing his inner blue clothing, without his flak vest, forehead protector and overcoat. Kushina was lovingly holding Naruto's little hand as he explored the grounds of Konoha for the first time, walking around, also in hand with his father.

They settle under a huge tree and they set up a picnic mat, an orange one at that. Kushina remembers that Jiraiya gave it to them once he found out they were having a boy.

Naruto ran after a butterfly not too far from the tree, but far enough for him not to notice that his parent's weren't at his sight. He sat down on the spot and began to cry. While a hand reached out to help him up.

"Hello there, little one."

They make their way to the tree, Naruto on his back pulling his hair.

"Easy now." He put him down.

"Ah, Kakashi, I see you've met Naruto." Minato smiled

"Thanks for bringing him here, please join us." Kushina said.

"Thanks Mam, but I have a mission, I just came here to pay my respects..." He patted Naruto's head and pinched his cheek goodbye. "I'm off now, farewell." He raised his hand with a smile, and vanished with a cloud of smoke. _That kid, he's going to be stronger. _Minato thought.

Kushina kissed Naruto's forehead while he saw the jutsu casted right in front of him, he was very amazed.

"I think… he's fond of Kakashi, dear." Kushina said.

"Of course, he's my student." He smiled a cheeky smile.

--  
_Evening._

Naruto fell asleep while on Minato's shoulders as they were walking home. Minato held his son with one hand, and held his wife with the other.

Kushina cuddled closer and kissed him on the cheek. He replied with a blush.

"You know, I never thought there was such a thing as a perfect day." She said.

"Yeah. This won't be complete without any of you." He kissed the top of her head.

"Thanks Minato."

---  
_Love comes in all forms.  
But what is showcased here is love for a family. A strong kind of love.  
Love that will know no boundaries. Until the day that is fated.

* * *

_

Notes: This is basically the object of all my inspiration. Well, I think Kushina suddenly disappeared because Minato died and she was scared to be alone. (Notice that she is very affectionate towards Minato, but her description is quite Tomboy-ish.)

Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's. ©


	4. History

**Chapter 4: History.

* * *

**

_It was horrible.  
The pain to see the one you love suffer.  
What could I do, to make it stop?  
I could only watch. Useless…_

It was 3 days after that wonderful picnic, when it happened. _Naruto._

Minato and Kushina brought him to Jiraiya when they saw something appear on him. _What is this?_

There was something orange on the back of Naruto's right shoulder, much like a curse seal, but how could this have happened?

"Sensei, what is this?" Minato has never looked so afraid in his life.

"Calm down, Minato." Jiraiya crossed his arms and let out a sigh. "For one thing, I don't know what that thing is." He peered at it, tracing the outline of it with his index finger, Naruto flinched at the gesture. It was the shape of a one-tailed orange flame. It was very similar to the one on Kakashi's arm, yet this has a lighter color.

"What could it mean?" Kushina blurted out.

"I don't know, but what I do know is we should figure out what it is, and fast." Jiraiya was more serious than before. Naruto scratched his seal and proceeded to yawn.

"We should ask the Sandaime." Jiraiya said.

A worried and confused look seems to overtake Minato and Kushina's face.

--  
_A bit later; Hokage's Office._

"This seems to be a predicament" The Sandaime Hokage let out smoke from his pipe, while staring out the window with one hand on his back, as always.

He took a deep sigh and faced his student and the other Hokage.

"Quite honestly, after you're explanation, I could only come up with one possible theory." He smoked his pipe again.

Minato and Jiraiya were shocked that the man has thought of something so fast, well he wouldn't be known as the wisest man in Konoha if he _didn't_ have a theory.

"Well?" Jiraiya impatiently said. The Sandaime smiled to himself under his hat.

"Kekkei Genkai."

"Kek...kei… Gen…kai…?" Minato analyzed. "But… we have _no _blood line limit!" He screamed.

"Hush, Minato." He took out his pipe. "There are certain things a Namikaze could possess, if you remember…"

"Hn!" his face in realization. He remembers now. "But… that's impossible! No one has been hit by that since I could remember! It's considered dead!" He explained, apparently not wanting to accept this fact.

"Hey Hey Hey, what's going on!!!" Immature Jiraiya, he clearly had no clue what was going on.

"But… that's… impossible…" Minato's voice was calmer, yet he was more and more unable to accept it.

"Minato." Jiraiya put his hand on his shoulder. "What's with that?" He eagerly asked.

"Sensei… A Namikaze, has blood line limits. Yet, we thought it died already. Since its generation pattern was too scattered."

"He and his father worked hard to figure the sole pattern of the next generation who will receive the next seal, yet… It was very vague and they gave up on it years before his death." The Sandaime explained, while Minato's expression changed into a cold and angry one.

Jiraiya instinctively wriggled Minato's shoulder, as a sign of telling his student to be strong. Minato loved his father very much, yet much to his dismay, he died before he could tell him he loved him. _Dad…_

"Well, you will need to study again the Namikaze scrolls. They've been untouched, maybe even unspoken of since your father's death. Put it to well use, son." The third said, cueing them to leave.

"Thank you." He closed the door, leaving Jiraiya and the Sandaime.

"Well, at least he doesn't waste time." The third said, letting out smoke from the pipe one last time.

--  
_Library: Restricted Area_

Minato made his way to the genetics section when he saw a picture slid in between two files. He grabbed it and smiled at the sight. It was his father and himself when he was just a boy, about 10, he recalls.

_This picture was taken on the roof our home, his friend got a brand new camera and just happened to see us working on our damaged roof then, and took a snapshot. _He said to himself, apparently remembering almost every detail of that day.

_I even had a bandage on my face `cause I hit myself with wood. Careless as ever, my father would say to me then. _He smiled.

He tucked the picture in his pocket and began to look for N. Namikaze. He grabbed the red scroll and sat on a table across.

_Hashoi Namikaze – _seal appeared when he was eighteen, it was red in color and when he reached twenty, a second tail formed. When he died, there were no traces of the mark, it simply vanished.

_Shiharu Namikaze _– Hashoi's great granddaughter. Seal appeared when she was four, it was green and when she reached six, another appeared. Another appeared when she was twelve and when she was fourteen, the last one appeared. When she died at the age of thirty-four, it completely vanished.

_Shahashi and Kihashi Namikaze _– Shiharu's grandsons. Twins. They're curse marks are black (Shahashi) and White (Kihashi). Believed to be yin and yang. Only appeared once. When they were twenty-four.

_Shohajou Namikaze _– Shahashi's great grandson. Seal is yellow. Appeared when he was thirty-nine, yet only formed four times. His seal is most developed, and yet again, when he died, not a trace was left.

Minato closed the scroll. He saw the names of people that he had seen before and over and over, how was he to decipher this code? How was he supposed to save his son from a fate he knows he wouldn't be able to escape.

He set the scroll down on the table and his elbows as well, while his fingers massaged his forehead. _This is one hell of a problem._

He left the library soon after, thanking the assisting personnel with a smile and wave, off he went home, leaving the assistant, _starstruck._

--  
_Namikaze residence_

He found Kushina asleep on the dining table and Naruto on the bed. He took off his overcoat and put it over his wife. He didn't want to wake her, yet he didn't want her cold either. He set down his Hitai-tae at the desk soon after.

He went to the kitchen and made some tea, peered into the den and saw that Kushina slowly woke up.

"Hey." She said, looking into his deep eyes.

"Hi." He smiled back. "Tea?" he offered his cup.

"Thanks." She stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"So, what did the third say?" she asked, while pouring some hot water in her cup.

"He thinks it's the Namikaze kekkei genkai." He looked at his cup. "Yet, it's quite different. I have to do some more research." He took a sip.

Kushina just smiled, it was going to be a hectic week. There is a summoning of the Kages in a bit, and Minato has volunteered to go, since the third was to prepare events for the upcoming Chunin exams. I guess it isn't easy being the wife of a Hokage, yet it is rewarding.

* * *

Notes: Okay, sorry took so long to update. But see, there are conflicting things in my schedule. Haha. Well, officially got my first hater. Lol. Well, whatever.

Okay, basically tells the Namikaze branch tree, and sorry if it's all OC's. Don't worry, I made this plot up, none of it is in the real plot of Masashi Kishimoto. Any questions? PM/Review. Thanks :)

Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's. ©


	5. Preparations

**Chapter 5: Preparations.**

Today was the day that Minato had to go over the mission plot. Well, going to Suna for a meeting isn't what you would call an 'A' rank mission, but it certainly had its importance.

--  
_Earlier that day…_

"_Minato, have you decided who you're going to take with you?" The Sandaime asked him in the Hokage meeting room._

"_I could only bring 2 Jonin, so I pick Kakashi and Hyuga Hizashi." He put some things into his backpack._

"_Ah, a smart choice. Though why pick one from the side branch?" He let out some smoke, he always has that pipe._

"_Well, if my presumptions are correct, I'll be able to strategize beforehand with a Hyuga. Plus, he is more devoted to the Konoha will of fire; Hiashi cares more about his clan." He smiled._

_The Sandaime lowered his head and inhaled some more smoke. He smiled to himself at the thought that just fluttered._

"_Just remember, don't trust anyone. Especially not that new Kazekage." He warned._

"_I know. But the reason of this meeting __**is**__ the the sudden disappearance of the Third Kazekage." He explained, although he very much knew that the Sandaime was fully aware of this._

"_Hmm. Oh, and don't get killed." He joked._

"_Uh.. yeah." He tried to smile enthusiastically._

--  
We now see Minato in the training grounds where he and his family had a wonderful picnic just a few days ago. _I'm going to be separated from them, I hope it will be okay._

He was deep in thought when young Hatake Kakashi landed right in front of him, seems he put a little to much force on his departure.

"You're early." He greeted.

"Well, I wasn't going until the prescribed time. I thought I'd just pay my respects." He stood up. He wasn't wearing his blue outfit anymore. He wore a black undershirt and a gray vest, deep blue Konoha trousers and blue combat shoes. His forehead protector seemed to cover his left eye and he wore red goggles around his neck.

"As always." His sensei said as he patted his head. He remembers when he used to do that when he was smaller, now their difference was just a tad. But still, their respect for one another never changed, and if it did, it only grew.

"Well, I'll leave you be now, I have some other stuff to fill out. Remember, 5:30 at the main gate." Minato then vanished.

"Yes, sensei." He closed his eyes and paid respects to his former teammate, and heaven OR earth, friend forever.

--  
_Namikaze Residence_

Minato opened the door to see Kushina, sleeping on the couch with Naruto on her lap. He smiled at the peaceful sight and carefully walked to the bedroom to get his overcoat. He went back to see them when he stepped on something that made a small noise, but it was enough to wake Naruto up.

"Da…daa!!" Naruto groggily said, reaching out to his father.

"Hello Naruto." He said, Kushina woke up as well.

"Minato, you're still here?" she stands up and hands Naruto over to him. "He misses his father." She smiled a warm smile, the smile that made Minato fall in love with her.

Minato held Naruto up in his arms, his face as smooth as his own, he pulls him in a hug, noticeably a big one, since he was going to miss him, Naruto hugged back and cried when Minato pulled away, somehow he knew he wasn't going to see his father for quite some time.

Minato carried his son with one arm, while he grabbed the waist of his wife with the other, and pulled her into a deep kiss. She submitted to the kiss, doing whatever his lips commanded, when he pulled away, though he knows they wanted more.

Kushina blushed as she took Naruto from Minato's arms, he attempted to resist by throbbing his arms around and crying, but she just kissed his forehead and he wrapped his arms around her neck while he cried. Minato patted his head and kissed Kushina's cheek, grabbed his bag and went towards the doorway.

"Well, I'm leaving now." He said casually, like a man leaving for work, but this IS work, isn't it? No, it's more of an obligation. To be a Hokage is to give your life to your village. That's what I think.

--  
_Konoha Main Gate_

It was 5:15, Hizashi had arrived about 5 minutes ago. He patiently waited and after some time, Minato arrived.

"Ah, Good Afternoon, Hokage-sama." He stood up to bow to Minato, but he just raised his hand, signaling that it was okay. Kakashi soon appeared on top of the gate, making a peace sign with his fingers.

Minato gave him a smile as he jumped down from where he was, he fixed his outfit and tightened the tie on his hitae-tae. This was going to be an unforgettable mission.

"Ah, Hizashi, Kakashi." He said like a true leader would, announcing their departure as the Sandaime looks over from the top of the Hokage office.

"_I have… faith in you."_

_

* * *

_

Notes: Well, it took me so long to update, but here it is! So, any questions? Well, If it isn't clear, they are going to Kage's meeting, since well at this point the Sandaime Kazekage should have been defeated by Sasori and now they appointed Gaara's father. Well, that's what would happen if Minato were alive, well in my opinion. So I guess I won't be updating for a while, but a lot more reviews would just motivate me. Thanks a lot for all the faves and reviews though.

Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's. ©


End file.
